Minto is Kidnapped?
by Kesla-kun
Summary: Minto is being kidnapped, and the Kidnappers are still unknown. But the aliens say that they are their new enemies! What will the mews and the aliens do? Can they save her? And what they want from Minto? RXIXK,PXT,RetasuXPai,and ZakuMinto...


**Minto is Kidnapped??**

**A/N: Whoa!! My other story!! And I'm kinda proud of myself! I know, that's stupid, But this is going to be a cool story!! So, read and review!!!**

**Feedback: Yes, please. My mail is empty.**

**Disclaimer: KeslAPhantoM doesn't own any of the TMM characters. Just own the idea.**

**Minto is Kidnapped??**

**By: KeslAPhantoM**

**Chapter 1: The bad news**

Another shiny nice afternoon in café Mew Mew. Purin is practicing with her newest trick, while Lettuce was dropping another plates, and Ichigo… serving the costumers… no no no… there's no costumers, so… she warned Purin to not doing anything stupid.

What's Zakuro do at this time?

Oh, she's sitting at a chair where Minto used to sit, and ordered a Milk Tea.

Ichigo frowned, then asked Zakuro to take her own order.

Zakuro let out a small sigh. She took hers order, then sat on the chair she used to be.

She took a newspaper, then began to read it.

There's no article about her, which mean no rumors… But when she saw the headline… she did a little gasp, and put the newspaper on the table roughly.

Every Mews turned their heads to face her. She never looked so surprised before…

"What's wrong, na no da?" asked Purin, raised her eyebrow.

"Zakuro-san, what's wrong?" asked Lettuce, with a friendly tone.

Ichigo, without asked her, read the headline Zakuro had read, and put a really surprising emotion in her face.

'_What the hell with the world nowadays'_

Purin, mentioning how odd they're started to read it so clear to everyone's ears.

"13 years old Aizawa's heiress, and also their daughter, Aizawa Minto, was kidnapped. There's no clue about the kidnapper, she just disappeared very mysteriously, after her ballet performance. And the room she used to be was locked and bolted from inside. No one witnessed who's kidnapped her, as we have written before, no CLUE. The police started…" Purin stopped to read it, and throw out the newspaper.

"So, Minto-Onee-Chan is being kidnapped, na no da!!" announced her innocently, made a short conclusion.

"Purin… Minto is being kidnapped… What do you think about that?" asked Lettuce, instantly.

"It's GHOSTS, na no da!! How come a human locked and bolted a room where's Minto-Onee-Chan used to be? And kidnapped her?" came a statement from Purin, who wore a kinda Sherlock Holmes's outfit, and turned chibi.

"Ghost!! No… No!!" screamed Ichigo.

Every Mews, except Zakuro, nodded.

"I don't think so, Purin-chan… It looks like The Case of the Isidor Fink, on 9th March, 1929… Fink was killed in his laundry that's kinda fortress, and equipped with best locks money can buy, and the windows 'were fitted with heavy bars. And he got two bullets on the chest, and the room is locked and bolted from inside… that's the same thing on this case" Zakuro was wearing a kinda Sherlock Holmes's outfit plus a magnifier, and has made a great deduction, so cool… until all of the Mews were gawking, because of her words.

"So… Who's kidnapped Minto if you think, Zakuro?" asked Shirogane Ryou, who has chosen (Wisely) to not speak until this point.

"We know" came a small voice from the door.

"All of the Mews turned their head.

It's Pai, Kish, and… Taruto.

"Is that so? So… who do you think kidnapped Minto?" asked Zakuro, sounded interested.

"It was they" answered Taruto, sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad, Tar-Tar! I think we will get Minto-Onee-Chan back!!" cried Purin, poke Tart's shoulder. And smiled brightly.

Taruto blushed.

"So, who are them?" asked Lettuce, walked closer to Pai.  
"See here, Lettuce-san… They're our new enemies… I think… cos they're warned us that they wanted the Earth. So… They kidnapped her… Maybe that's one of their plan" explained Pai, grinning, showed Lettuce a kinda PDA, that contains a video from 'They'.

Lettuce nodded, and blushed a little.

"Wait. Who are they?" asked Ichigo, put her hands on her hips.

"No… Koneko-Chan, you don't know? They're half aliens, half human, and half…" said Kish, trying to explain, but being cut.

"Ghost!" Taruto cut in.

"Ghost?!!" Ichigo screamed, and acted like a little child, that's afraid of ghosts, hiding at Kish's back.

"Koneko-chan, don't worry, I will save you" said Kish.

"Now, who's them?" asked Zakuro, who's getting bored of this.

"Man In Black" answered Kish, Tart, and Pai in the same time.

Zakuro raised a skeptical eyebrow.

_So… Why they need Minto-Imouto-Chan then?_

**A/N: Ha ha Haha!! ****Let this at cliffhanger!!! Or not? 3 pages!! and not more than 1000 eords!!**

**What do you think about this chapter? The worse chapter ever? **

**Please read and review cos I won't update this until I got some reviews!! Again, Please read and Review!! Thank You!!**


End file.
